The Mistress in Shepard
by Falon1
Summary: This is based off of ME2 Basically it's FemSheps Renegade side manifesting into an actual part of her psyche after the reconstruction. No I'm not spoiling the story. Sit back and enjoy the ride. My first fanfic. Honest critique please! I tried my best to stay true to each character without going verbatim.
1. Everyday Basis

**Hey beautiful people I hope your day/week/month is going well. I just want to take you into certain parts of my imagination.**

**So.. I guess I'll just warn you now. **

**This is my first online fanfic I hope I do well!**

**All of my content is rated MA…but what do you expect from a 20 year old woman? **

**Bioware owns it all, except for Falon and whatever else is mine. **

**Don't sue me… **

**I wanted to make an impulsive, yet partially neutral FemShep… She felt better this way than regular goodie two shoes! It feels more real to me. This is my twist on her and I'm not going to follow verbatim with the story so… heads up! This is my first fanfic so just let me know if you want moar!**

**This ME2 adventure was just a collection of written dreams. **

**Honest criticism please! **

**I know Latin doesn't translate to English, I did my best!**

**So now without further adieu… The Mistress inside Shepard.**

Chapter 1 Everyday Basis.

It was quiet, not the peaceful kind. It was the silence that screamed volumes to the paranoid. The stars were violently spinning under her and around her... The Commander Shepard clinging, fighting and suffocating all in the lifeless vacuum they called space. She was attempting to slow her heart rate down. The commander heard a voice '...Natum ex natura, non salvet te...' "NO!" Falon knew the dead language. "They still need me!" her mind felt as if it was going to shred open. Falon felt her lungs burning and her heart heaving, trying to leave her dying vessel as she watched her Normandy 2 and her people going down with it.

"Blarrgggg!" Her body shot up drenched in blood red and yellow chunks. It was another nightmare. Falon grimaced at the bucket and its uselessness. She got up and headed for the shower hoping she could scrub away the horrors that haunted her mind. "Get it together Falon- or she'll resurface again." She didn't dare look in the mirror, not after what happened 3 days ago…

It was right after busting Jack out of that slaver hell hole she was trapped in. She was washing her face in the bathroom; getting ready to out drink most of the crew. 'My God, she was so dexterous yet undisciplined.' She marveled out loud. It was refreshing to see a woman take full control. No restraint, no limits, no mercy. As these thoughts surfaced her eyes shone an unnatural teal. The voice came back. "You can become just as powerful as her you know, all you would have to do is give into me…Think about it Falon," A darkened figure appeared with arrogance in the stance she took. Falon stared into the mirror with the face of seeing an old rival…

Herself.

She shook her head hoping it was the meds or lack of sleep. Her eyes reverted back to her almost natural eye color. A pure shade of golden honey, but this time around a thin ring of red surrounded the iris. She knew it wasn't Cerberus that did this to her…She was here way before the Normandy, the Alliance and the grandmother. "Remember how we used to be?" Her voiced cooed. "That's when you were fun, taking whatever you wanted not giving a fuck about anyone or anything for that matter." Falons' voice bellowed. "You're not real." Her shadow snickered "I am as real as your thoughts, I am as real as your desires and I am just as real as that fucking storage bin you boxed me in called your mind." Falon felt the biotic energy racing through her skin. "It's not about us anymore, our universe has expanded, we aren't the same-" Her shadow interceded. "I call bullshit! Let's face it love, what is our first instinct? Kill or be killed. We are the predator never the prey!" The shadow paused, then tilted her head back and laughed. Falon was not aware of his presence. Garrus knew something was wrong when she abruptly ended their conversation...so he waited outside her door. "Even Garrus doesn't know who I am; you're too pathetic to admit that! I am you. Even if you died again I will never go away…Did you think dying was going to kill us? Like all of a sudden the world- no, the universe would suddenly become peaceful? NO! Do you know why? Because we have to carry it, no one else will help take this responsibility when it all goes to shit we will take the blame and the bullets. Sure, you've got some 'friends' for support but remember it's all temporary. No rest for the weary. Now I wish your subconscious would ignore everything all the fuck together so I can some sle-" "**SHUT UP!** " Falon couldn't take anymore. The mirror exploded from the biotic energy that emitted from her fawn shaded hands. The shadow faded with a giggle. Garrus busted in the bathroom. "Falon!" Her body was slumped on the bathroom floor hoping the maddening cycle would just end. That was the first night she saw her shadow again, her darker form of what she used to be when she had to survive on earth to keep her only piece of family alive. But when she joined the Alliance the discipline forced her to keep that side caged in, almost never losing her cool. But at times just that creeping feeling of impulse would fill her and she would give into whatever desire pleased her. Her reputation became unpredictable and solitary before she even touched the stars…

Falons' eyes started to open.

Vision blurred, everything feeling foreign.

A faint yet recognizable sound of blips was counting her heartbeat per minute.

She never thought she would return to the land of the living.

The smell of antiseptics crept up in her nose making her face scrunch up.

"Falon?" Garrus swiftly turned, almost breaking his neck. "Are you in pain?"

'Wait, I know where I am but…how'd I get here?' She tried to collect and assess the situation. "I carried you," Falon turned as if he could read her thoughts. "Please give me a response…anything…" He said gently. She couldn't figure out why but his tone startled her.

"How bad do I look?" She forced a smile, which didn't work.

"Answer my question first." He stated.

"I'm fine. You know how the smell of anything unnatural makes me queasy." She waved it off as much as she could hoping he would just leave it as it is for now. He hesitated as if his thought process came to a full halt. "It's probably best to wait until the medicine completely wears off, then you can scold her." glided from one side of the room to the other without taking her eyes off her datapad. "Give her a minute, she'll come to." The doctor injected a pale liquid into Shepard's' I.V. Falon exhaled with an unfamiliar sound. He watched as her eyes deeply rolled around from the front to the back of her head. Garrus couldn't tell if she was in pain or enjoying it... Pushing the thought aside, he asked her what was going on. Dr. C excused herself out of the Med Bay.

"Nothing, I thought I'd go with your approach for a makeover, but I had to do something more…subtle…" Falon teased.

"I knew I drove you wild, but that's borderline worship." Garrus shifted crossing his leg over the other while clicking his mandibles. His steel blue eyes showed more of his thoughts than his words. They both stared at each other…Garrus felt helpless. If he only just went straight in and made his presence known. Maybe he could've prevented this incident. He hated seeing her like this. It must of been hard to come to the realization of dying and being resurrected by the same organization that terrorized and experimented on innocent civvies… There was also the threat of a supposedly extinct race being controlled with almost no evidence. Not to mention the pressure of being not only the first spectre of her race and still trying to prove to the council her argument is correct. Even with the evidence sitting right in front of them...

Falon blinked at him while forcing her body to sit up.

"You might not come back, you know." He blinked, losing the track his mind was on. He cocked his head almost overexpressing his curiosity. "When you get lost in your thoughts like that, there's that small chance you can get stuck in there." She pointed to her temple. "Luckily it only applies to people with an IQ in the double digits." He quipped back. Shepard reached out and lightly tugged on his fringe with a chuckle. Surprisingly enough for a woman who handles weapons, hand to hand combat and easily rips through most machines with her 'weak' hand had a gentle touch. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the fact that it was gentle or the fact that he liked it. Garrus got out of the chair and walked toward the exit. If she didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to force her. He paused mid thought when he heard a smaller pair of feet slap the floor. "Could you at least wait until-" Garrus almost reached for her. "Garrus, relaaax," She extended her arms outwards and in an almost adolescent voice. "It's going to take more than a few-" She looked down realizing how the wounds glowed an eerie red from her rebuilt structure. Falon frowned in disgust and mumbled something inaudible in Latin.

"Falon!" Kasumi wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm glad to see you awake, I-" Kasumi was interrupted. "If you hated the way bathroom looked you didn't have to blow it up; I would've just sent someone to accommodate you." Miranda interceded. "Remind me to call you for redecorating, I've got a few ideas in mind." Jack chimed in with her arms crossed while leaning her back on the door. The Med Bay began to fill in as more people poured inside. More people showed up displaying concern and socializing with another. It was overcrowded to say the least. Shepard squeezed Kasumi on the shoulder, she knew what it meant.

Wherever they were, whatever the situation, whenever it occurred it was time to get the hell out of here. It was their bond.

The two ladies snuck into the elevator and into the detox room. It was really more of a gym but it was deemed the detox room after one of the shore leaves when everyone got drunk and sober all in the same night.

"Thanks Kasumi, for the save, you know mum would've kept me in there all day." She referred to Chakwas with a guilty smile. "What would you do without me?" "I'd be up to my knees in tests and needles." Shepard shivered.

Kasumi gave a curious smile.

"What?" Falons' eyes squinted.

"Just a passing thought." She said wistfully and gave her a curious look. "I've got a surprise for you." She pulled a box out of what Shepard could've sworn was thin air. Her eyes lit up like a holiday awaiting Kasumi's' approval to open it.

She simply nodded.

Falon tore through the wrapping and gasped.

"I thought you would need more appropriate attire for the next 'dress up' mission." Falons eyes gleamed then dimmed.

"I don't even know the next time we have shore leave...I can't accept-"

Falon trailed off when Kasumi crossed her arms at her.

She fully examined the finery with a smirk.

"This. will. do."


	2. Recruiting Memories

Chapter 2 Recruiting Memories.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the read as much as I enjoy the writing!**

**All of my content is rated MA…**

**Bioware owns it all, except for Falon and whatever else is mine.**

**Don't sue me…**

Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!

It was about 7:34 pm. Illium.

Falon was on her way to stopping a Drell assassin from eliminating Nassana Dantius after Liara

gave her gave her some valuable information on the dossier. After becoming the shadow broker,

acquiring information was no longer an issue. Grunt and Garrus watched her six as they charged

through the building and saved a couple of Salarians reaching the top.

They broke into the penthouse.

Three guards.

No simple exits.

Just the way she likes it.

"You know Shepard, I thought this was above your pay grade, but then again you murdered my

sister." Nassana spat in feign bitterness. Then her lips curled upwards smug and content with her

thoughts. "Before you was the Alliance lapdog, now you're just a Cerberus bitch." She chuckled to

herself while tossing a data pad on the table in front of her. "The only difference is the color of your

collar. So tell me Shep, who hired you?" Falon and one of the guards heard a thump in the vents.

"No one in particular," Falon leaned into her hip. She looked like she was trying to suppress a

snicker and failed. " You think I'm going to waste energy to end your pointless existence? The

Council has a tighter grip on reality than you do." Garrus and Grunt watched as Nassanas men

collapsed to the floor right after the sweet sound of necks snapping.

"You can't do this!"She slammed her hands on the table losing her sense of her surroundings mid

panic.

"I wasn't."

As she smiled, Nassana turned around wide eyed meeting face to face with a Drell.

He gave her three shots to the abdomen.

Her body laid on the table by the Drell. Falon had a smile of satisfaction. The sunset danced on his

scales through the dark blinds. The lenses on his

eyes were darker than oblivion. He prayed over the Asari corpse. Shepard waited silently. "A

religious assassin, reminds me of someone I know." Grunt looked over in Shepards direction.

Garrus still had his guard up. "So you came all this way..." He looked at Falon trying to read her. He

faced the window. "Cerberus must be desperate…" He trailed off, moving closer to her and began

to slowly circle her. She didn't like being measured- especially as prey; she in turn mimicked him.

"I'm going to need the best for this mission." It was like two boxers in the ring but, he wasn't sizing

her up. He was staring into her eyes, looking for something. Garrus wasn't feeling too giddy about

the situation and she felt it. " I'm dying." He admitted, refacing his mortality the hands of time

ticking...strangling the last bit of life he had in him... hoping it wouldn't stop him just yet. He didn't

feel this way in years. Her eyes that stayed golden after nightfall. It... felt... familiar. Almost...

comforting. Her full lips curved into a devious smirk. "Mortality is for quitters." He returned the

simple yet meaningful gesture and responded. "Then we have no time to waste."

They grabbed forearms.

Eyes still locked on each other.

"Welcome aboard."

"Thane, Thane Krios." He looked at her awaiting her reaction. Falon gazed with a slight wonder in her soft yellow eyes.

She mused as they all headed for the Normandy.


	3. Light Preperations

**Chapter 3 Light Preparations.**

**I own nothing and claim nothing except for Falon!**

**Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!**

It took a few weeks for Thane to warm up to everyone but Shepard didn't want to leave anyone out. She let the

crew take a few days of shore leave while she purchased upgrades for the Normandy. Omega was the crew voted

place and the closest, so the course was set. Samara pulled Falon to the side. "Thank you for your patience with me

Shepard," She looked intense. "I have unfortunately withheld information vital to this mission." Her voice went just

below a whisper, Falon looked deep into the Justicars' eyes. "I understand, please continue." Her voice trembled

and yet remained confident. "She is my daughter, this Ardat Yakshi, she is lethal… She is also on Omega." The

Commander understood.

The Asari didn't have to say anything else. Her grandmother told her about the Ardat Yakshi. She became close

friends with one and watched her hunt. It was to a certain point where she almost fell victim, but because their

fatality rate was so high...There was no need to change hunting patterns. With this in mind she was able to study

up close. Shepard was warned of the signs and patterns so she wouldn't become a victim.

"It'll be the first thing we take care of." Falon reassured. EDI chimed through the entire ship. "Four hours until

destination." The entire Normandy roared in excitement. Falon found herself in front of the Life support chamber.

It was a couple of days he's been in there.

Falon wanted to check on Thane to see if he was still breathing. Before she entered the room, his words ran

through her mind… "I won't be a burden to you…" Her palm slid along the cold metallic door. Falon never even

thought of her crew that way. Even she didn't think she was that callous to him, was she? Then he used

the deliberate example of cut grass; being hand in hand and getting lost in oral osculation… His stare was deep,

almost reaching between the heat of her fiery passion. She tapped her foot lightly on the steel surface of the

ground. Remembering how he spoke of his wife then leaving abruptly when Joker called for her. The omni tool itself

has ruined a lot of 'could've been' moments. Then again duty always called. The doors swished open with Thane

half awake in a pair of sweats with no upper garment. Falon partially stared at his glass stained green pattern

that shaded his toned upper torso, throwing her off guard. "Sorry, I didn't kno-" Thane signaled her to come in. "It's

alright what do you need?" Falon almost forgot what she came in for. "I um, wanted to apologize about the last

conversation...To be specific, me getting up and leaving like that. I didn't mean to make you feel like this relationship

is just business…" Falon wasn't too clear on Drell customs, she didn't want to offend him anymore than she thought

she had. "Now that I've seen you interact, I think I can understand you a little bit more…" Thane pursued, closing in

on her against the wall. They continued conversing for a bit. Falon was so invested in the conversation that she

didn't were starting to become comfortable around each other. Falon had to finish some paperwork

before turning in. "I have to go and file reports about Jacobs father, we'll talk later." Falon gave the softest smile as

she hugged him. "I hope that you can love again, I have the upmost respect for your dearly departed. I wish I

could've met her."

"Thank you, Siha."

They stared at each other. Falon needed to go, but didn't want to. She never met anyone like him. Thane didn't

want her to leave. He started getting used to the idea of someone being there with him in and out of his

profession. Falons breathing became hollow, as the lighting from the life support room complimented his tropic

tones. The silence between them only grew until Thane took the initiative . He held her chin and she leaned into

him, eyes half closed. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to taste her; she didn't resist him. Falon's mind was

telling her to yield, but her body wasn't listening. Curiosity is her vice and experience was the engine. Their lips and

limbs wrapped around each other before Falon hastily retreated to her room.

In the Captain's chamber Kasumi was sitting on the desk near the bed with her legs folded. "I like the white one, it

accentuates your...figure." Falon turned and frowned in the mirror. " It's short and virtually see through, I like it."

Jack leaned back against the fish tank with an all too satisfied grin. "You _almost_ took the words out of my mouth

Jack." Her eyes thinned. " How am I supposed to fight in this?" She made a feeble attempt to extend her leg above

her waist level. "You won't have to, I will be the executioner." Samara said robotically. The air in the room felt heavy

as her words left her lips. Kasumi jumped up and got behind Shepard. "What about jewels! The great Commander

can't go without an accessory!" Falon waved her hand in indifference. She couldn't help but stare at the opened

wounds glowing a soft amber through the dress. She felt as if every scar was being on display from her face to her

feet. Samara observed with her hands folded, elbows pressed into her knees on the small staircase. "Morinth

requires confidence, which it would seem like you were born with." Falon faced Samara and mouthed 'Thank you.'

How did she know? Kasumi draped the necklace around her. "Success!" EDI chimed in "One hour until port." Jack

began to head for the door. " It's almost showtime...I'd tell you to go and get some, but it might get you killed." A

nervous chuckle escaped her as the room gave an unnerved smile. "Don't worry you guys, I've got Samara and-"

Tali raised a finger in the air. "Garrus, I presume." Kasumi giggled while playing with her damp wavy locks. "Yeah,"

She exhaled then swallowed. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't the fact of being bait. It wasn't the possibility of

being under mind control. It was...guilt. Samara rose up. "It will be a success," She fully examined her. " I can't

really see anyone rejecting your advances." Kasumi smiled as they exited the room. It almost felt like everyone

knew what she did with Thane a few hours ago. She didn't like not knowing what others were thinking. She told

Kasumi she was going to go the detox room to prepare.

Shepard lit some incense and placed it in it's designated holder. Kneeled down and closed her eyes. Thane entered

quietly, trying to recall why she felt so familiar. He gave pause, watching her reflection as her lips formed words but

no sound emitted. He admired her; a woman whom has taken many lives with force and brutality yet is capable of

showing warmth, patience and something beyond acceptance. All of it being genuine. He was humbled by her

presence. " Was there something you needed? " She rose off the mat and turned to face him. " _Yes."_ He stated

below a whisper. He caught himself staring in awe. The dress she wore was hugging her every curve and tone.

Unsure he was heard, he continued after clearing his throat. "...Siha, I wanted to thank you for letting me vocalize

my past, I've never spoke ab- I never had anyone to speak about it." It was the first time in a long time he

stumbled over his words. She quietly listened and patiently waited. " I didn't mean to interrupt…" Shepard followed

his eyes in the direction toward the lit incense " I was finished anyway, don't digress." Her eyes fixed on him slightly

wanting another taste. He lost his words forcing himself to not magnetize himself to her skin. She almost felt rude

for doing it but couldn't help herself waiting for him to break the eye contact.

He didn't.

"Do you ever get the feeling you knew someone before you actually get to know them?" She began to pace the

floor in light, absent minded steps. Almost as if the floor was littered with eggshells. Her heels clicked in succession.

"As Drell we retain perfect memory, if we were to go to a different planet and hold onto a trinket or a piece of

cloth...We would remember every single memory tied to the item itself, although not all at once...It would be at

least overwhelming." Falon stopped and looked into his eyes again. "That must have been painful moving from

planet to planet by year." It was not pity he saw in her eyes. It was that same warmth, almost like a motherly

instinct kicked in and she saw him as child. Just as she reached for his hand, EDI chimed in. "Omega distance 5

minutes, please prepare to dock and exit the Normandy-" The ship rumbled with excitement again. " I'll race you the

bar! First round on me!" Joker yelled through the omni tools. Another whoop rocked the ship as Garrus appeared

into the Detox. "It was nice speaking with you again, Siha." The Drell quickly excused himself as Garrus approached

Shepard.

"Ready to go?" Garrus asked with his hands behind his back. She shifted and tugged down the edges of her dress

hiding her shame. "Yeah," She looked up and down. He was in a cream and black suit. "Now that is one handsome

Turian." His mandibles clicked with the approval. He towered over her. He heard her heart begin to race. " You

look..." He hesitated, the scent of the Drell was on her. She swallowed; her core temperature rose a few degrees

while looking downward hoping he couldn't see the images that projected in her mind. He couldn't find a word to

describe her. Thanes scent lightly lingered on her, distracting his original train of thought. Garrus examined her

attire and how it clinged to her sinuous shape. Even he took a liking to her with no initial attraction to the human

anatomy. If he had no impulse control he'd tear off the dress and take her right on the mat. Not just because of the

way she looked, but just for the way she is. Being military raised Garrus often found himself neglecting his carnal

instincts with a few exceptions. She stepped backwards unsure of his body language.

"Too soft?" She chuckled emptily hoping he didn't know about the small moment she shared with Thane. He

stepped closer, almost being able to pinpoint the smell above her waist. "No, you're not…" Falon then realized a

part of his thoughts. She giggled and walked toward the door with her hips swaying. She created a rhythm with her

heels as she walked knowing he was watching. She turned her face to the side with her back towards him. " Soft

doesn't mean fragile," Her voice quietly bellowed. "You should give it a try...I can take anything you throw at me."

Knowing he was thrown off by her words, she smiled mischievously and entered the elevator. " Aren't you coming

with me?" He couldn't help but feel like he was being beckoned in more than one way. It was...nice. He quietly

followed her in stirring cognition of how close she had gotten to Thane.


	4. First Impressions

**I hope you guys are enjoying the read as much as I enjoy the writing!**

**All of my content is rated MA…**

**Bioware owns it all, except for Falon and whatever else is mine. **

**Don't sue me…**

Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!

Chapter 4 First Impressions

Omega. 3:19 am. Afterlife.

Head pounding music.

Chaotic light patterns.

The scent of pheromones and alcohol.

The best place to get lost in.

Shepard was briefed by Samara and she circled around the floor, looking for something that stood out.

Perfect.

There was a dancer arguing with a Turian. He was beyond belligerent and offensive. She defended the Asari. Thane

watched as she gracefully grappled the Turian and shifted his weight effortlessly into the ground. He slipped into a

memory and without control, he sat at the dark table frozen in place. Garrus quietly observed the room from the

bar. He watched as Falon placed her hand right above the dancers' waist and escorted the same Asari in the middle

of the dance floor. They began to dance together slowly almost completely absorbed in each other. Her body

moving fluently with the bass as if she cited each deafening thump. Her body was curved, her features

soft...Especially her neck, it was exposed. The lights brightening her bare flesh. His chest rumbled. Catching himself

again, his thoughts ceased. Shepard was staring at something...then she motioned another Asari to join her. Much

to his anticipation the Asari came to her. The three danced in sequence, complimenting each others moves. It was

leather on leather; no gaps of light to be seen between them. He imagined being in full contact with her. Holding

her down...Completely ravishing her until she begged him to stop- if she even asked...He felt himself beginning to

take form. Was he even attracted to humans?

No.

They reminded him of prey... no physical protection. No type of immunity, and a short life span. He should want to

tear into her not _inside_ of her...so he thought... 'I shouldn't be thinking about this...why am I?' The Commander

glanced in Garrus' direction and gave him a wink. He wasn't sure about the reaction he was going to have so he

stifled whatever thoughts that tried to invade his mind. The Asari behind her turned her about face and thanked her

for the save. As a reward she whispered in her ear. "Let me take care of you." Falon stared into her eyes with the

smile she only gave when she was about to do something reckless. The Asari held the back of Falons' head and

slightly tilted it. As she gave into the inclination; the Asari opened her mouth a flicker of silver shined on her tongue.

Garrus tightly gripped on his drink sending cracks into the middle of the glass. 'Why would she...' Falon gave into

the kiss and suckled sweetly on the drug.

She felt her heart race.

Her pupils partially dilated.

She lifted the Asari against the nearest wall.

Falon had her face millimeters from the Asari.

"Will you wait for me?" The Commanders' orange eyes piercing hers.

" Yes." The Asari attempted to lean in for another kiss, but Falon put her down and walked away without saying

another word. " What the hell was that?" Garrus vociferated almost jumping out of his seat. " Just watch." She

responded with that mischievous smile. Thane snapped back to reality and heaved a great sigh. He spotted Falon

sitting with an Asari, she looked different… Her posture was relaxed yet her body language was almost shrieking

hyper vigilance as she ordered a round for the whole section. Garrus strolled up to Thanes' table and filled him in on

what he missed. As they were leaving Shepard signaled for only Samara to follow...


	5. Just letting you know

Chapter 5

Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!

I don't own anything but Falon. Don't sue meh!

Shepard escorted Samara to the Normandy.

There was nothing she could say.

Her heels clicked along the empty halls.

The feeling of nostalgia snuck up on her as a tear fell.

She made her way to the mess and made herself some coffee. She grimaced at the lack of sugar. "Time to

improvise." She whistled and pointed her pistol in Thanes' direction without looking backwards. " I didn't know you

was able to detect me, perhaps I made a mistake…" She turned around and pounced on the island and holstered

her pistol cowboy style. " I actually felt your presence before you came too close," She smirked. " You too Garrus."

He emerged from the shadows with one hand rubbing the back of his neck. " Is it harmful to just check on someone

that likes to partake in recreational drugs? " Falon reached for her coffee and laid across the island. " I haven't done

Flow in years...technically." Thane and Garrus looked puzzled. Garrus didn't know her slight habit would carry on to

this lifetime too. "Flow is a substance secreted by Asari, in common beliefs if they are truly attracted to you they

'flow' with their oral orifice-first, thus the term." She sipped her coffee before continuing. " The sex is waaay better

for both partners," she kicked her legs back and forth with her eyes closed recalling her memory.

"Scientists say the silver compound gives humans an alternate awareness or in better terms hypersensitivity in all

senses." Thane looked amused. She couldn't read Garrus' expression, not that it was hard to read...She just never

saw him make that particular face before. " You've done this before?" Thane questioned with his finger tapping on

the plating on his chin. "Yeah, a few times." She said it as if it was routine. "Is it the same with all humans?" Garrus

knew what it was back in his C-sec days. He came across a few files of effects on several species- just not the full

effects on humans. Falon shook her head. " Yeah sure our mouths get wet, but the only thing we give off is cortisol

(stress), oxytocin is the bonding hormone. Oh, and testosterone...To give you the short version. If you want to

know more ask Mordin." She took another sip. " So… were you planning to...with...her?" Garrus wanted to know.

Thane attempted to hide his curiosity and failed. "Nah, she wasn't my type..." She jumped off the island heading for

the elevator heels clicking.

"But, I would with you two." Thane and Garrus just looked at the closed elevator then each other.


	6. Where is the Caution?

Chapter 6 What is caution?

I own and claim nothing, except for Falon!

Don't sue me!

Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!

It was the last day of shore leave.

It always felt like she was on a time line.

She hated every second of it, it wasn't being under pressure. It wasn't the worry of staying on top or making a

mistake.

She just hated to be rushed.

She got a message from Admiral Hackett.

Extraction of a covert.

No team.

Discreet.

The spellings of the word disaster ran through her mind.

**"As usual the assignments we do are always vague. They dismissed the possibility of reapers coming to invade **

**as a separate incident; yet they expect us to respond to every beck and call. Typical politician bullshit. No **

**wonder why grandmother never participated in politics. We go in the field, almost every time it's the same **

**treatment with no result or resolve. Why should we even help these arrogant fuckers. We should wait until the **

**reapers are balls deep in their overused cunts then sing the sweet song of 'I told you so.'"**

The shadow reappeared. Falon looked over to her bed and she was sprawled on it. "If we wait until they're balls

deep we won't get the chance to sing 'do, re, me'." Falon said while putting on her medium armour. 'If I'm flying solo

I minus well be comfortable.' She can maneuver better in light to medium armour than heavy. But she wouldn't dare

wear anything light like , she was amazed she didn't have multiple wounds; but then again she doesn't take her on

heavy duty missions... Luckily she was going silent- hopefully. She wish she could've taken along Kasumi, but orders

are orders.

It was pretty easy to reach without detection...a first for Shepard.

Getting off the planet Araoht was it bit more complex. ' I wish Tali and Liara was here, they crack codes like a mostly

open pistachio...' Her thoughts raced as her biotics seemed to cover a third of the room in bright and dark shades of

teal. 'Jack, Grunt, Zaeed and Miranda would've ripped this room in half...'

A few moments passed along with a few Batarians and they were aboard a stolen Kodiak. "As the leading

researcher we discovered some news," relaxed her body into the seat. "We found a reaper artifact." As she spoke

her eyes filled with wonder. She took a tone almost too familiar. "She sounds like Saren. Watch your ass, she could

be indoctrinated." There was no fear in her voice. "So how are we going to destroy it?" The doctor swallowed and

Falon saw the flex in her throat. "The Alpha Relay is in need of destruction, actually." Falons' eyes lowered in

suspicion. **"Classic misdirection."** "With Alpha they can invade anywhere, we're here to stop that." Shepard tapped

her foot impatiently. " So...everyone's o.k. with blowing up the relay?" She leaned back and crossed her arms.

looked down. "Well this is Batarian territory, so a few casu-" Falons eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't you mean a

few _thousand _casualties?" Shepard's voice constricted, she thought of the way Garrus, Mordin and Liara would

quiver at the doctors indifference. "Our interest is humanity, and yes we have been extremely careful around the

artifact."

**"Another Cerberus drone. The only safe way to deal with them is throwing all of them into a black hole"**

Shepard felt the shadow roll her eyes. " Yet, you wonder why everyone hates Cerberus?" Shepard lashed.

Even Thane and Samara would avert their eyes. "It's no mystery…" trailed off and put her head down in shame.

She sounded like Saren and it made Falon paranoid. Shepard regretted going solo on this one.

Right outside the entrance was the numeral two day countdown until doomsday.

" That's going to bore into my memory...forever." Shepard cringed and followed behind...


	7. Fret

**Chapter 7 Fret.**

**I claim and own NOTHING! Except Falon.**

**Don't Sue! I'm sorry for making the Chapters so short, but it's a bit easier to edit.**

**Rate and comment, I'd like to hear your opinions!**

It was late. Way too late.

Shepard was supposed to have returned by now.

He was hoping to hear the clicking of her heels then seeing her golden- orange eyes.

Zaeed was standing around with a half empty bottle of scotch sharing old war stories with Joker. His breath was

layered with foreign meat. Garrus collected himself and Joker reminded him that going down there would jeopardize

the mission. Zaeed leaned back into a console. "She's a lot tougher than she looks, she can handle a gun, biotics

and a sword." He took a swig. Joker chuckled " I'm sorry but, I don't see Commander in the great sword handling

class."

They all laughed evenly. "Not a blundering great sword you twat, more in the class of a cutlass or saber. I was only

able to witness it once but it was well worth it. She fenced with Anderson and won it's on the extranet." Joker

pondered. " Well she is fluent, and strong…" He looked at his once broken arm. Garrus thought of the other night

how smooth and deliberate her steps were, nothing offbeat. His mind drifted... ...then the wink...was she just

teasing? But then back in the mess hall… No, she didn't mean it...Did she? Why did it bother him so much? He

started to tap his talon on the metal ground causing a miniature echo. He couldn't read her, even before the flirting

it would see like she was so close yet so distant. Then the way she would look at him, then Thanes' scent... He was

thinking too much. He needed to see her. "You should get some rest, we know you haven't slept." Joker insisted.

"Yes I agree with Joker, Commander Shepard would prefer to see you in your _top form_." EDI chimed in. They all

looked at the AI projection. "She would like you _all _at your physical peak." They couldn't hold back the laugh. After a

couple of hours of loitering Garrus gave in and returned to his room.


End file.
